In conventional flat display apparatuses, there are a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a plasma display panel (PDP) apparatus, an organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus, a field effect display (FED) apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, and the like. The liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is widely used for a monitor and a television set. The plasma display panel (PDP) apparatus is widely used for a large-sized television set. The organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus which is used for a screen of a mobile phone has been actively researched and developed for applications of a medium or large sized display apparatus. In addition, the field effect display (FED) apparatus and electrophoretic display apparatus has been researched and developed for applications of a monitor, a television set, or an electronic paper.